


绿袖子

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 33





	绿袖子

*pwp 瞎编胡写  
借 英国学院新生X学长制度 一用

**想吃肉了，干点这样那样的事

每回全圆佑给文俊辉打电话:“现在想见你。”  
文俊辉就放下手里的事情，安排好几件需要协调的临时任务，匆匆忙忙挎着书包经过图书馆教室公共礼堂等地方，头也不回地跑出去，在逐渐走近全圆佑住着的小公寓二楼之前，对着商店的橱窗玻璃整理自己的衣服，还有头发。全圆佑不喜欢不整齐。

督学Joshua劝他重新接受学长的指导，是在年初的假期结束后返校路上。火车车厢里只有他们两人，也不知道是巧合还是在这个为时尚早的日子里返城的只有他们学校的苦命学生。学校仿照英国的院系管理制度，文俊辉就读的学院算是学到了异国文化里所有繁文缛节，包括新生入学后的学长制度也一通沿袭。

“大家都不觉得你们会不合，”美国人Joshua有个怪好听的名字叫洪知秀，他本人也的确是知性又秀气，还有一位同样受人瞩目的高年级部的男朋友，尹净汉。尹净汉令人过目不忘的那一头长发能够从入学一年级留到好几年以后，还没有人敢找他麻烦，多半是托了督学男朋友的福。“况且，圆佑一个人住着，又不爱出门，也需要有人偶尔带他出来玩。”

在还没憋出一句“他不爱出门关我什么事”之前，文俊辉居然也就稀里糊涂地接受了这个委托。尽管他都不需要反应时间就能意识到这件事上不管谁受益，他自己决计还是被骗了。

大伙明明都知道学长未必会照顾分配给自己的新生，能够严厉一点作成绩上的要求和指导都算不错了，多数时候还是当作自己个人的免费劳工，使唤来使唤去，还没有新人敢公然抱怨这样的现象。文俊辉叹气，偏偏是最讲究长幼尊卑的这个地方学了这么不讲道理的制度，不然自己也不至于入学第一个学期过得那样辛苦又狼狈，学期末就主动向全圆佑提出解除关系，不再联络。

“好啊。”全圆佑戴着眼镜的眼睛里看不出神色，回答得轻描淡写仿佛这个提议毫无重量。当时文俊辉还以为全圆佑本来就能轻易放过自己一马，谁知道一整个假期尹净汉洪知秀都在打电话过来有意无意地透露全圆佑心情有多么糟糕，搞得文俊辉内疚不已，一开学就跑去全圆佑那里看他，扭扭捏捏认了个错继续鞍前马后，甚至暗自怀疑到底哪个环节出了差错，还是自己被谁下了蛊。

推开全圆佑家里的门，文俊辉先轻轻放下手里的包和书本，地板不算干净，但文俊辉很清楚客厅这个地方已经算是一片净土，进了全圆佑凌乱的房间，那才是无立锥之地，更不用说去哪里放书。浴室里传来水声，这家伙打完电话还从从容容去洗澡，也是真没把文俊辉当外人。

文俊辉把钥匙随手挂在玄关的托盘上，不等吩咐安安静静弯下腰收拾起地板上散落的酒瓶和杂志，写了一半的文论，看了一页就丢开的原典原著。“有那么讨厌吗。”文俊辉低声嘀咕着，尽量压住嗓音，水声均匀，让人安心，他可没那个胆让全圆佑听见自己的不满。这家伙三国志倒是看了不少遍，学院要求的阅读则不到最后的日子不临时突击，往往还要拉上文俊辉帮自己完成一部分作业发表的材料。文俊辉第一个学期本来就课多事满，再加上全圆佑那慢悠悠不着急的性格，顶擅长在文俊辉火烧眉毛的时间里忽然丢过来一个文件压缩包，让文俊辉本来就熬得发红的眼睛彻底变成两个黑眼窝。放眼望去，学院里新生多半如是，不知道是习惯了还是懒得应付后续的麻烦，并没几个人有文俊辉的勇气。

光有勇气又有什么用呢，文俊辉叹气，还不是回来了。  
瞎想着整理好客厅的书柜和茶几，无意之间瞥见全圆佑站在他身后，吓了他一大跳。

“圆...圆佑学长，”文俊辉感觉自己仿佛什么肢体不适应症患者一般手脚僵硬，但还要规规矩矩背过手转身跟他打招呼，经过半年时间荼毒---训练，他已经不再害羞得不敢抬眼了，而是可以故作镇定地看着全圆佑面无表情的脸，甚至挤出一丝尴尬的微笑。

“嗯，”全圆佑不动声色应了一句，坐到单人小沙发上，用手势示意文俊辉过去:“头发。”

墙角的吹风机插头连在墙上，文俊辉熟门熟路走上前替他轻轻吹着头发，手指经过他的头发缝时，仔细注意着温度，头发在手里渐渐变得蓬松温软，一部分垂在额前。除了吹头发这样的小事，帮学长擦靴子拿书本，买早餐乃至于擦拭弓箭比赛训练使用的弓箭，事无巨细不足以形容文俊辉他们这样的新生的职责，很难想象现在定定地闭着眼睛任由文俊辉照顾的全圆佑从前也有过新生时期。

“学长有过自己的...额，指导你的前辈吗。”文俊辉试图打破尴尬，找了个话题，刚一出口又有几分后悔。

“嗯。”全圆佑显然没有进一步作答的意思，文俊辉悻悻继续埋头干活。显然这个制度的存在也不是近两年的事情，那么必然是有的，既然有，那全圆佑也是被人这样指点着支使过来的，想到这个，才稍稍安了安心:平衡了。

“你要去洗个澡吗，”吹风机缓缓停止送风，被放下的同时全圆佑就开了口，文俊辉愣了愣，反应过来是怎么回事，忽然有点犹豫，但全圆佑看着他，他感受到必须作答的压力，也就顺势低着头，点一点脑袋，顺从地向浴室走去。身上的校服披风脱下来搭在门口的衣帽架上，和全圆佑的并排悬挂着，那上面一年级的徽章显示着它的地位:也就是文俊辉的。

初次见面也是在这间公寓。当时文俊辉正处于恶补文化礼仪知识的漩涡之中，因为听说很多新生的学长约在高级餐厅见面，屏蔽一部分消费不起此类场合的平民子弟，若发觉新生举止陌生、不适应礼仪细节，就会把新生出身微寒举止笨拙的消息透露给高年级学生，到时候麻烦的高年级不良们找上门，新生的学长也不会出手相助，一般对欺生事件睁一只眼闭一只眼。收到全圆佑在公寓里见面的通知时，文俊辉还好生感慨自己遇到了不错的家伙。

这个戴着眼镜安安静静的男人，穿正装拿奖学金的样子倒是确实帅得要死，但假如日后文俊辉意识到，他身上笔挺的西装、干净的领带，都是自己起早贪黑熨出来的，也就不觉得有什么帅气可言---连欣赏的力气都没有。

拿着从酒行里千挑万选买到的一瓶上好杜松子酒，文俊辉杵在全圆佑独居的小公寓客厅里，全圆佑收下了酒，看了眼他的名牌，又检查了一下衣着是否整齐，对他说了句:“以后我叫你要到。”这就算是认识。

洗澡的时候慢慢旋着花洒的龙头，在热起来的水里屏住呼吸，全圆佑那家伙看着瘦，身体却结实，洗澡用的水比一般人要凉，文俊辉每次洗完都会帮他拧回去。从水中抬头，任由水珠均匀地落下，文俊辉不记得这是第几次在全圆佑这里洗澡，正如他不记得第一次被全圆佑拉到床上欺负是哪个日常忙碌中的午后。甚至在结束之后他穿好衣服回到学院完成了当天的其他事情，晚上躺在自己住的单人间床上翻来覆去快要睡着时，收到全圆佑发来的信息:“还疼么”瞬间眼泪都吧嗒吧嗒止不住了，可又不知道为什么，只好委屈地打电话过去，全圆佑在那边默默无言了一会儿，临了说，“原本就想好好照顾你的。”

那样的照顾文俊辉自然也没有照单全收，偶尔半推半就。偶尔在体育场更衣室里被突然出现的身影拦住，全圆佑站着，他半坐着，微微仰着头看全圆佑舒服的样子，他多少尝到一点和学长恋爱的甜头:全圆佑赢了比赛下来，会高高兴兴地来场边揉揉他的头发，在他额头上印下一个吻，周围新生对文俊辉投以“哇哦”的眼光的那瞬间，他的心情算是不错。

洗完澡文俊辉拿浴巾裹着下半身走出去，上半身裸在空气里，细软的腰肢和漂亮的身体线条是他吸引人的地方，全圆佑也喜欢握着他的胯骨沿腰腹向上反复抚弄，年轻的身体温热而敏感，一搓就红。至于解开浴巾之后挺翘丰满的臀部，有时候它在全圆佑手下过得不太好:考试没有达到预期，私自跑出去野营忘记报备，玩得开心的时候疏忽了学长交给的任务，大大小小的理由一桩桩一件件折算在文俊辉的屁股上，让他一想起来就懊丧:谁知道度过了童年，还要在身体成熟之后经受这种让人羞耻的刑罚，施加给他的人还是他的学长，他从不让步的恋人，手里摇晃的小皮鞭带得他的身体也跟着一起微微晃悠，还不敢呻吟出声。小公寓里午后和夜晚格外漫长，想来也只是对于文俊辉。

而今天全圆佑似乎没有立马就要文俊辉的意思，他走过来的时候全圆佑弯腰把地板上的地毯给掀了，顺手丢到一边，示意文俊辉靠近一点。

全圆佑的手指细长好看，解开裤腰带的动作在昏暗室内仍然格外清晰，文俊辉看清学长想做什么就乖乖挪过去，挨着全圆佑的膝盖跪坐下来，作出温顺的样子等待全圆佑的下一指令。

“因为俊尼不太乖，”全圆佑终于开了口，他平时惜字如金，但在某些时候绝不吝于多说点让文俊辉害羞到脸红耳热的话，“给俊尼吃变乖乖的糖要不要。”

文俊辉咬咬牙点头，空气有点安静，全圆佑看着他示意他说话，他深呼吸一口，眼睛没看那个方向地说:“俊尼要吃糖....”

这种程度还只是开始，文俊辉扒开全圆佑的膝头看着那脱下来的半截西裤里鼓鼓的一包，平角内裤也被脱下去了，于是那根他并不陌生的玩意儿露出来，他仔细看着上面的褶皱和凸起，对于即将容纳下去的东西作出估量，继而乖顺地凑上去亲亲它，洗过澡的全圆佑的身体散发着好闻的香气，掩盖掉一点儿因为久违而陌生的腥味，但文俊辉还是吞得辛苦，大张着嘴不一会儿就从喉咙里发出隐隐的闷哼，努力收敛牙齿，轻轻刮擦到一点儿就紧张地抬眼看着全圆佑:由于异物进入引发了生理泪水，眼前一片模糊看不清，全圆佑伸手拍拍他的脸蛋哄他放松，他也因为害羞而脑子里嗡嗡直响，听不清他说什么。

反复吞咽两三下，全圆佑就不出意外地硬了，慢慢填满口腔的性器还没有整根纳入，文俊辉轻轻用手帮忙，吞得有些着急，泪珠一下子滚落下来，他急忙闭上眼睛:感觉到全圆佑伸手替他擦掉眼泪，文俊辉有点感激地微微吸气，熟悉的腥膻味逐渐弥漫着，贴上滚热的皮肤，把文俊辉也染红了，他尽职尽责地舔弄起来，任由那根大家伙自在进出于自己娴熟控制着的口腔，渐渐地他感觉到有稀稀拉拉的黏液从自己嘴边渗出来，像流口水一样的失禁感害得文俊辉自己也来了感觉，浴巾底下撑起小帐篷，但全圆佑没有让他停下，他调整呼吸再次堪堪让铃口抵在自己的喉咙口，向下用力来了几次深喉，液体开始变多，不断地淌，他索性不管，舌头努力去照顾马眼，全圆佑发出放松的声音，手掌覆盖在他头顶上，奖励般施加力气，夸他:“很不错。”就在文俊辉渐入佳境来了感觉的当儿，全圆佑把他从身下轻轻挪开，示意他站起来:“擦一擦进去吧。”

虽然全圆佑走进卧室时步履如常，气息平稳，文俊辉知道他这会儿估计忍得难受，随便拿浴巾擦了擦湿漉漉的下巴就赤条条地进去了，全圆佑已经三两下脱光了衣服，脖子上的领带却还没摘，松松垮垮地挂着，文俊辉看见了急忙低下头:今天不会是一顿简单的午后茶点，全圆佑显然打算加餐。

大人打孩子爱穿正装，凸显两个人身份地位的距离，管教也就有了意义。可全圆佑的心思放在他自己身上，显然绝不会告诉文俊辉他能从一场性事里得到什么惩戒或教训，他会抓着他的手，抱他在怀里撞击得很辛苦，两个人肉搏，却痉挛着失了言语，只有吃力时胸腔深处那些意味不明的呻唤:文俊辉只能从他这里了解，性就是很累很累的时候，不知道自己会不管不顾羞耻地叫得像个浪荡娇儿。

文俊辉身体柔软挺翘，臀峰被全圆佑拍打几下泛白又泛红，全圆佑的手指带着润滑剂进来的时候有点突然，文俊辉受惊一个抽搐，继而不安地哆嗦着等他弄得更深，一点一点适应着加进来的手指，在这过程中，文俊辉也来了反应，穴口逐渐逐渐分泌出些肠液，混合着黏糊糊湿漉漉的东西接纳全圆佑那根被他吸得又大又挺硬的家伙，全圆佑进进出出磨蹭着，不急着进去，在文俊辉臀瓣上留下几巴掌，一面帮他放松，一边揉着那打疼了的地方，听身下的人发出低低的哀叫，像淹没在情欲里迷途的兽。

被困住了。文俊辉身体打开，整个地被贯进去的时候，脑海里只有全圆佑说话的声音，可羞耻心让他不要去听他说什么，无非是称呼小宠物的昵称......那些拟声词，他像遵从命令一般重复，一会儿咪咪咪，一会儿呜呜呜，一会儿汪汪，一会儿喵喵，学得极其像，全圆佑玩够了，专心顶弄得更深，刺激到某处，文俊辉一下子软了脊柱，跪趴在床头不自觉地张着腿被顶向前，又被全圆佑扣着腰抓回去，控制得死死的，屁股上又辣又痛......

换一个方向的时候，文俊辉感觉到那东西在自己身体里整个地转了个个，怎么能那么让人崩溃的，他不知道，只知道因为身体不由自主地委顿在泥泞里头，全圆佑没忘了用细长的钳子似的手指惩罚逗弄他的乳首，粉粉的小豆子被捏开，顶端绽裂出一点夸张的缝隙，暴露出更深的秘密；被刺激得浑身颤抖，不知是兴奋是疼痛，只知道好热，不用看也知道哪里都红:脸红、脖子红、胸口一大片、腿跟一大片，全圆佑还抓着他的手用领带固定在身后，他完全失去平衡向后倒，又被瘦削宽阔的肩膀抵住，全圆佑喷鼻息在他脸上，他亲过来的时候文俊辉本能地要躲:“脏诶”说的是嘴里精液，可全圆佑毫不在意，仍然吻得他吸不到空气，憋到头晕眼花，在断断续续地抢进来一点空气的节奏中过了电，精液成股浇透肉壁内部的甬道，从穴口漏出来好像漏尿，害得他一阵呜咽，委屈得没有力气，连哭都提不起精神。

全圆佑可没打算让他舒服，退出来在一边松松地躺下，拉过半张被子，看着文俊辉被自己揉搓过的身体点起细细的香烟管子，烟雾在房间里弥散，仿佛提醒文俊辉这是个密闭的空间。他酸软地弓起来，拉着脚，脚趾也弯曲着，不适和羞耻交相涌上来，更多的是想再回到那个怀抱......有点儿冷，身体从激烈的顶端降着温。

“我入学的时候因为身体不好休息了三个月，等到正式进入学院学习，就没有学长这一说。”全圆佑低低地说话像在自语，但文俊辉还是听见了的，一下子心里空荡荡起来，原本以为会有的委屈和不甘居然奇妙地不见踪影。他感觉有点儿微妙，忍着痛转过身去，全圆佑狭长的眼睛看着他，盯得他害羞，想要转回去又晚了:被全圆佑钳住脸，凑过来轻轻地吻啄，眼前于是忽明忽暗，他的招惹柔软得像许多肥皂泡。

日后，文俊辉穿着一年级的制服坐在尹净汉洪知秀他们堆里的时候，他们开玩笑地问他是否记仇，文俊辉也只是耸耸肩，听全圆佑说俊尼很乖的，不闹坏脾气。可不是嘛，他想，只要全圆佑给他打来电话，“现在想见你”，他还是会转头抽身一会儿，向那个有他在的地方走去。


End file.
